LEGO Universe
LU or Lego Universe was a MMO Game for LEGO Fans that was very popular. Story line LEGO Universe took place in an alternate universe populated by LEGO minifigures. The premise is that years ago, a team of four minifigures went on a great journey to seek the last essence of pure imagination Doctor Overbuild, Duke Exeter, Hael Storm, and Baron Typhonus. After having found it on the mysterious planet Crux, the greedy tycoon of the expedition, Baron Typhonus, was pulled into the source, fusing with it to create a maelstrom of chaotic dark energy. However, even though Doctor Overbuild plugged the hole, the stress caused Crux to explode into thousands of other worlds. After the incident, the explorers decided to form their own factions, Doctor Overbuild creating the Assembly, Duke Exeter forming the Sentinels and Hael Storm leading the Venture League. The factions worked together and created the Nexus Force in order to destroy the Maelstrom and its minions. A few years later, The Venture Explorer, a ship carrying new recruits is being attacked by the Maelstrom. The player, aboard the ship, escapes to Avant Gardens with the aid of Sky Lane. Here, a disaster involving Paradox, a fourth faction which studies the Maelstrom, has infected Avant Gardens with Maelstrom and released a beast called the Spider Queen. After travelling through the world and discovering the Spider Queen's location, the player destroys the Spider Queen at the Block Yard and claims their first Property, where they could place collected models and bricks. Now, members (not free to play) can travel to Nimbus Station, where they choose which faction to join. From there, the player could travel to other worlds like Forbidden Valley or Gnarled Forest. History of LU LEGO Universe opened to the public on October 26, 2010. It closed on January 31st 2012 due to a lack of users and funds. Movies Here are some videos of LU! Official Videos Screen Shots Here are a ton of screen shots from LU... Enjoy! Official Screenshots LU official screenshot 1.PNG LU official screenshot 2.PNG LU official screenshot 3.PNG LU official screenshot 4.PNG LU official screenshot 5.PNG LU official screenshot 6.PNG LU official screenshot 7.PNG LU official screenshot 8.PNG LU official screenshot 9.PNG LU official screenshot 10.PNG LU official screenshot 11.PNG LU official screenshot 12.PNG LU official screenshot 13.PNG LU official screenshot 14.PNG LU official screenshot 15.PNG LU official screenshot 16.PNG LU official screenshot 17.PNG LU official screenshot 18.PNG LU official screenshot 19.PNG LU official screenshot 20.PNG LU official screenshot 21.PNG LU official screenshot 22.PNG LU official screenshot 23.PNG LU official screenshot 24.PNG LU official screenshot 25.PNG LU official screenshot 26.PNG LU official screenshot 27.PNG LU official screenshot 28.PNG LU official screenshot 29.PNG LU official screenshot 30.PNG LU official screenshot 31.PNG LU official screenshot 32.PNG LU official screenshot 33.PNG LU official screenshot 34.PNG Screenshots from Skulduggery773 LU_001.jpg|MEH! :P LU 003.JPG|Meh and my besties from LU. :P LU 004.JPG|MEH AGAIN WITH MEH BROS. Screen shots from DaNexusForce LEGO Universe 2012-01-29 21-17-08.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-30 20-01-38.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-02 19-35-41.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-08 18-15-55.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-07 20-03-53.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-11-22 13-04-50.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-12-07_20-03-53.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-12-07_20-03-54.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-12-07_20-03-55.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-12-13_00-20-23.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-12-15_20-33-34.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-12-18_18-26-04.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-12-21_17-27-08.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-02_19-35-41.jpg LEGO_Universe_2011-12-21_17-27-08.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-04_15-58-36.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-05_04-21-10.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-05_19-38-08.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-06_03-03-23.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-06_03-07-56.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-06_05-48-16.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-06_09-16-17.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-07_19-18-13.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-07_20-54-10.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-08_18-21-33.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-08_21-37-51.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-10_20-57-02.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-10_21-15-39.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-12_16-54-45.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-16_19-05-49.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-17_17-15-29.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-19_16-16-50.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-19_21-06-11.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-20_00-34-17.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-20_00-34-25.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-20_00-35-23.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-20_00-36-13.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-20_00-39-24.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-20_00-39-27.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_01-21-49.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_01-22-00.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_01-22-10.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_01-42-43.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_01-52-16.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_02-10-48.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_02-11-28.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_02-23-04.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_02-25-12.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_02-26-21.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_02-30-10.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_03-21-31.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_15-36-20.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-21_21-10-00.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-23_16-01-57.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-23_21-31-55.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-24_16-50-44.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-26_19-37-13.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-26_22-18-22.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-26_22-18-30.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-26_22-18-35.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-28_20-43-34.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-28_21-30-48.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-28_21-57-19.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-29_13-26-57.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-29_21-17-00.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-29_23-08-32.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-29_23-08-43.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-30_01-42-26.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-30_01-45-47.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-30_01-45-49.jpg LEGO_Universe_2012-01-30_20-01-22.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-10 21-15-39.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-10 20-57-02.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-08 21-37-51.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-08 18-21-33.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-07 20-54-10.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-07 19-18-13.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-06 09-16-17.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-06 05-48-16.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-06 03-07-56.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-06 03-03-23.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-05 19-38-08.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-05 04-21-10.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-04 15-58-36.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-21 17-27-08.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-02 19-35-41.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-18 18-26-04.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-15 20-33-34.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-13 00-20-23.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-07 20-03-55.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-07 20-03-54.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-12-07 20-03-53.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-29 21-17-08.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-30 20-01-38.jpg LEGO Universe 2012-01-08 18-15-55.jpg LEGO Universe 2011-11-22 13-04-50.jpg Category:Awesome Articles Category:Images Category:Screenshots Category:LEGO MMOs Category:Image wiki templates Category:Class 1 articles